Can you see my heart through this Transparent body?
by Ozzy000
Summary: Elsa adopts a six year old named Tessobee Hesforteh' who is desperate to impress everybody. She's scared her new mother, Queen Elsa, might leave her like her real mother did. Elsa's heart never beats, not for anyone. Its cold and frozen in place. But when Tess comes into her life, pressing her ear to the Queen's cold chest. For the first time in forever, a soft thumping is heard.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm a butt for writing this, I mean c'mon! I went to a land far away, it's called 'stop writing fan fictions you geek because you know these wanna-be-cannons of stories will never come true land'**

**Meet Tess, aka Tessa, aka Tessobee, the newly added 6 year old to the Arendellian family**

**make sure to R&R!**

**Enjoy**

**-Ari/Ozzy000**

* * *

><p>"Tess..." A light soothing whisper filled the air for several seconds then disappearing into the dark.<p>

"Tess... Tess..." The small girl clutched her blanket tighter in her small arms, trying to ignore the soft voices that swirled in her eardrums.

Tess could feel the mattress being pressed on with a light amount of wait, the sound of crinkling paper along with the screeching of the bed springs.

"Tessa..." The voice got a bit louder, she felt thin fingers touch the back of her head.

The hairs rose up on her neck, a cold shiver ran down her spine, and she hugged herself even closer.

"Tess?" A hand shook her just a bit, trying to see if she was still alive.

Tess turned on her back and opened her eyes to see her mother hovering above her.

"Mama?" she yawned, rubbing her eyes and sitting next to the blonde in confusion.

"I'm sorry to wake you sweetie, I could hear you crying from the halls' The Queen admitted

"I didn't mean to wake you! Mama I'm sorry-"

"Hey, no need to be sorry, I was already awake sweets" The brunette smiled at her mother's comforting words.

"Mama?" Tess tugged on the Queen's blue night gown.

"Yes?"

"What were your parents like?"

Elsa shuddered, her hands squeezed into fist and the room temperature decreased rapidly.

Her eyes turned an icy blue then starred through her adopted family member.

"Lets just say they were... the best they could be" that was a lie, It was a complete lie. If they wanted to give her the best chance she could get she would at least let her talk to her sister and come out her room for dinner.

"My parents weren't that swell..." The small girl sighed to her mother, her eyes lowering into a soft gaze.

"I'll be here for you through good and bad Tess, I'll never leave you no matter how you turn out" Tess couldn't look at her mother, she was ashamed of being herself.

"I'm sorry..." A tear fell down her face onto the pillow, down from her bright green eyes.

"I don't understand why your crying hun, whats wrong?" Tess looked up at her mother as tears streamed down her face.

"I don't want you to leave me just because I turn out some weird girl no one likes"

"If you are weird, thats fine. Thats what makes my little Tessobee, my little Tessobee" Elsa smiled, nuzzling the little girl.

"Mama?"

"Yes?"

"If you had one wish, what would it be?"

* * *

><p>Anna yawned and began stretching her arms high into the air, not amused at the snoring next to her.<p>

"Psst... Kristoff!" She whispered, shaking her boyfriend as his blonde hair stayed planted against his face.

"Kristoff!" She snapped right in his ear, making a loud noise in between her fingers.

"Oh my gosh! Kristoff get up!" she slapped him, it was a hard slap too.

He opened his eyes and looked up at her in confusion.

"What?" he growled, moving the bangs from over his eyes.

"Get out of my bed!" Anna said trying to push him away.

"Its still dark outside Anna! Let me sleep, please?" Kristoff pleaded, showing her how dark it was outside the window.

"Fine" she sighed, getting up from the bed and walking to the door.

"Where are you going?" He asked as she twisted the golden knobs.

"I need some tea" a sly smile appeared on her face as she walked out the room, leaving the blonde alone and comfy in her extremely over sized Queen bed.

* * *

><p>She stepped into the kitchen, a cold draft flowing in the fresh open air.<p>

"For the first time in forever... hmm hmmfh... hmmfh hmm hmmfh" she hummed as she grabbed a small teacup and picked up a wooden log, placing it into the fire pit of the wood stove. She placed a kettle full of warm water upon on of the eyes and went over to a chair to sit down and wait.

"Ow! You hit me in the eye!"

"Sorry!"

two voices could be heard somewhere down the hall, near the ballroom.

Then a familiar sound rang in the air, the sound of Armour crashing to the ground and then laughing.

"Who could be up at this hour?" Anna said, slowly lifting from her seat and looking into the hallway.

There was blue flashes dancing against the wall and the roof, the sound of sparkling joy emerging from around the corner.

"Mama? Can you show me more of your magic?"

"I think its time to get some sleep Bee"

"I'm not tired Mama"

"I know, I know... I just don't want to wake up-" They turned the corner and were facing the redhead, who held an empty glass.

"Anna..." The Queen finished, holding her daughter's hand as they stood at the end of the hall.

"I think its too late Mama, and she doesn't look too pleased with us" Tess said, Elsa obviously already knowing this.

"Hello Anna, up a little late for a midnight snack is it not?" Elsa straightened her back in a queenly order and cleared her throat.

"Indeed, just a cup of tea will satisfy me at this hour, not precisely a snack" Anna said, doing the same.

"Mama? May I have a snack and a cup of hot coco?" The Queen looked down and nodded happily to the brunette, the small girl excitedly hugging her mother then skipping off to the kitchen, zipping right past the Princess and the Queen.

"Playing snow games in the middle of the morning Queen Elsa?" Anna didn't look like she was joking but she surely was.

"Indeed, Princess Anna" Elsa smiled, her sister smiling along with her.

"I need to attend to my tea, oh and I think your daughter meant feast when she said snack" Anna winked then went back through the swinging doors, Elsa speeding up and following.

"Tessobee Hesforteh' of Arendelle!" Elsa said sternly as she watched her daughter lick the chocolate off her hands, a large box lay empty in front of her.

"Yes Mama?" Tess said innocently, crossing her hands in her lap politely.

"You ate all of are chocolates, why did you do that?"

"I wanted a snake" she shrugged, licking her lips.

The kettle screamed as steam shot out of of the nose. Anna poured the water into her cup then put a honey flavored Tea Bag in the water.

"Mama?"

"Yes Tess?"

"Can I have some milk?"

"Yes hun, its in the fridge"

Tess went over to the fridge and picked up the jug then opened the lid. Elsa watched as she tipped the carton over her mouth and it spilled over her face, causing her to drop the whole carton.

"Tess, you made a mess!" Elsa scolded, kneeling down with a towel and wiping her daughter's face gently.

"It was delicious doe!" She smiled, smiling at her mother as she wiped the milk from her face.

"Milk is good right Anna?" She looked up at her sister who sipped her tea quietly.

"Mmmhh-Hhhmm!" she nodded, giving them a thumbs up.

"Do you like milk Mama?"

"I don't drink it that often hun, rarely do I ever" Elsa responded with a shrug.

"It makes your bones like steel! You'll be a strong little Bee!" Anna said after swallowing, Tess laughing at her Aunt's enthusiasm. Anna set down her tea and joined them on the ground, laying on her stomach.

"At least she won't sting, or buzz" Elsa laughed, looking at her daughter.

"Yah, just imagine her with little wings and black and yellow stripes"

"That'd be kinda cute actually!" Elsa admitted.

"You think so? Its kinda weird ya know, human Bees ruling Arendelle" Anna shivered at the thought.

"Its fine, my Bee is my Bee, I don't care if she Buzzes or Stings, as long as she's my Bee"

She pulled her daughter into a tight embrace and nuzzled the side of her face, everyone smiling as their awkward morning came to an end. All of them falling to sleep cradled on the carpeted kitchen floor.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! I liked how it turned out, its only 1:13 in the morning and schools tomorrow so I need some sleep. G'night peeps! I think I'll update after school and homework!<strong>

**Make sure to R&R!**

**-Ari/Ozzy000**


	2. Chapter 2

**This goes back when Elsa firstly meets Tessobee**

**Meet Tess, aka Tessa, aka Tessobee, the newly added 6 year old to the Arendellian family**

**make sure to R&R!**

**_Disclaimer: I do not, _**_**nor e**_**_ver will, own Disney's Frozen, Elsa, Anna, Hans, Kristoff, Sven, Idunn, Akthar, Gerda, and Kia. I only own Tori, Toby, Koda, Dosish, and any other stupid named characters I can come up with_**

**Enjoy**

**-Ari/Ozzy000**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Three and a half months ago, December 21<em>**

Elsa stirred in her bed, trying her best to get a good night's sleep. She also had only got into her bed five minutes ago due to so many letters from other kingdoms she needed to sign.

She could hear voices outside her door, whispers and laughs as the door knob began to slowly twist.

"Your going to drop it!"

"Shut up mountain boy! She's my 'sister' and this is 'her' cake!"

"Yeah Yeah- oh! look, you got cream on my new outfit!"

Elsa growled and rolled over again, opening her eyes and starring at one of the nicely painted walls. The door opened and she heard two people walk over to the bed and look over her, starring.

"Elsa..." Elsa could hear her sister's voice hovering in her ears.

"Hey Elsa..." another voice chimed in.

"Elsa... Elsa... Elsa" Two voices began to chant, getting louder and louder until it wasn't a whisper anymore.

Elsa turned her head and looked up to be face planted with a bright blue cake.

"H-Happy birthday" Anna said sheepishly, watching as the Queen brought her face out of the cream covered cake and starred up at them.

"Wait... B-Birthday!? Its the twenty first!" Elsa sharply turned and looked at the clock.

_5:01 am_

Her eyes widened and she rushed out of bed but was caught into a tangle of blankets. She dragged her self, still tangled up, into the bathroom and shut the door, not to mention the blanket getting caught in the door.

"Thats the fastest I've think I've ever seen her run..." Anna gasped.

"Well... yeah, She also only gets up at five and goes to sleep at four fifty nine"

"Really? Only one minute of sleep? I hope I never become queen"

"Well..."

* * *

><p>Elsa watched as her sister took out a few pages of paper and quickly dragged then both out of the castle, running down into the market places.<p>

"Why are we here?"

"Just cause its the Queen's birthday and her lovely and charming and amazing sister has got a big present"

They ran until the sound of children could be heard just around the corner.

"You know how you told mama you never ever were going to have children?"

"Yes- wait what? You listened to that conversation?"

"Yeah, but thats not why I'm asking, I'm asking because of this"

They turned the corner and a large building appeared in their path.

"Anna, why are we at the orphanage..." Elsa tightened her grip on Anna's hand.

"Your going to adopt one of these children so your not lonely all the time when I'm with Kristoff!" Anna smiled and came in for a hug but was rejected.

"I don't want kids!" Elsa twisted her fingers together nervously.

"You need company, and you need to take care of someone!" Anna nudged her sister playfully.

"No... I can't put myself to do this! Thats selfish that I'd only be adopting something so I wasn't lonely! If thats the case, I can just summon some snow golem child"

"You know what Elsa, you selfish for being a jerk and not taking in a child who breathes for a home!"

"I never wanted a child, or children... You are the one who is going to keep the Arendellian bloodline going, you and Kristoff, not me"

"Well remember what the rules are, you have to get married twelve months after becoming Queen or next in line gets the throne anyway, so it won't hurt to adopt a child before you get married, right?"

"Anna... I don't want to hurt anyone, hurting a child would be horrible of me!"

"You won't, trust me. Can you at least look over the children and think about adopting one?" Anna pleaded, Elsa replying with a sigh.

"Fine"

* * *

><p><strong>SOrry for it being so short! I'm just kinda busy and had a little bit of time to make this. R&amp;R!<strong>

**-Ari/Ozzy000**


	3. Chapter 3

**Got the first looks at Frozen Fevr, AHHHHHHHHHHH! just ADKHDJAKD! I'm so exited! Its so cute! AHHHH! Anna's birthday cake is just... I WANNA EAT IT! Their dresses are so pretty! #SOEXCITEDFORFROZENFEVER**


	4. Chapter 4

**This goes back when Elsa firstly meets Tessobee part II**

**Meet Tess, aka Tessa, aka Tessobee, the newly added 6 year old to the Arendellian family**

**make sure to R&R!**

**_Disclaimer: I do not, _**_**nor e**_**_ver will, own Disney's Frozen, Elsa, Anna, Hans, Kristoff, Sven, Idunn, Akthar, Gerda, and Kia. I only own Tori, Toby, Koda, Dosish, Tessobee, and any other stupid named characters I can come up with_**

**Enjoy**

**-Ari/Ozzy000**

* * *

><p>"Tell me all these kids aren't cute, they are adorable Elsa!" Anna watched as the children ran around they closed in room, screeching as Elsa scrunched up her face, partly annoyed.<p>

"They are a little loud, and disorienting... it hurts my ears" Elsa coughed, narrowing her eyes at the little boy who had shot her a naughty glare.

"D'AWWWW!" Anna loudly wailed, watching as a few children began to tumble over each other, snapping and yelping like pups.

These children did seem a little beast like, well, at least not humanly.

"Anna, don't start with those noises, they are very annoying-"

"Woah-oh-oh witch! I little grumpy for a birthday girl are you not!" Anna growled, smacking her sister in the back of the head.

"Anna! I don't want children... I told you that and won't say it again-"

Elsa was interrupted by the sound of crying. She turned to the source of the sound to see a group of kids throwing balls of trash towards a smaller girl, who wailed helplessly.

"Oh? little Tessobee going to cry all her worries out, cause' she's a meaningless piece of shi-"

"Leave her alone" a tall shadow hovered over the children, a cold voice filling the atmosphere for a few seconds. Then the boy felt a hand tightly grip his left shoulder.

"H-Huh?" he turned around to see a mad and depressed Snow Queen, who's nostrils flared and eyes darkened.

"I didn't stammer..." she coldly responded, snow starting to drift from the sky.

"Pfftt, like you can do anything to scare me... wait, why is it snowing?" He looked up to see the clouds began to group together, swirling together with the snow.

"Leave her Alone" The boy's eyes widened as the Queen licked her lips teasingly, smiling in a devilish way.

"Are you like... A cannibal?" He asked, swallowing nervously.

"You'll find out if you don't leave her alone" Elsa made her grip even tighter.

"This kind of hurts, can you let me go jerkface-"

"Thats not my name little boy, my name is not of concern at the moment but your life is... leave the girl alone or you'll get it" Elsa growled deeply, breathing heavily.

"Try me snow freak" He calmly replied

* * *

><p>"It wasn't on purpose" Elsa replied innocently with a smile.<p>

"he has ice in his feet, how was that an accident"

"He was going to hurt that little girl Anna, I couldn't let that happen"

"I knew it..."

"You knew what?"

"I know you want that child, the little girl... Tessobee? Yeah her" Anna grinned.

"W-what? nah dog, I just- I just... fine, she was adorable and sweet and I admit to wanting to adopt her" Elsa finally confessed.

"c'mon, lets get your daughter"

"Wait, daughter, officialy!?"


End file.
